What Happened After The Last Battle
by Narniaheartedgirl45
Summary: What if this was what happened after the last battle: What Aslan truly wanted both Kings to understand, why their lives were so important to England as well as Narnia.


What happened after in the last battle

After Aslan himself had welcomed the last of the remnants of Narnia to his country and after all the back slapping and hand clasping that had been going on since everybody wanted to see everybody that was already there. When Aslan himself walked up to King Peter the magnificent and his brother King Edmund the Just and nodded at them to follow him. So without hesitating they both follow him out to a ledge looking out over the mountains of Aslan country. There was a silence only hearing Aslan breathe as well as the breath of two King with him was heard. "Peter my son and Edmund my just one he said you have wondered why I brought you back to England after you were in Narnia for so long?" Peter looked at Aslan and then at Ed his brother," we knew you have a reason- but it was hard for me to live there without knowing why" Aslan looked at Peter and turned and sat down looking directly at him" You know that everyone has their own story and that is between that person and Myself". Both Kings nodded but they were still puzzled why Aslan was doing this now, they were with HIM and with his Father the Emperor over the Sea." I needed you both to see why you had to go back now that the life you had in England and in Narnia is now finished, and why you both made a difference in what you did and said, not only to each other but to others as well." With that Aslan gathered his breath and blew it out over the edge of the mountain. With that both Edmund and Peter saw some of the story of their lives, Edmund saw how he was before Narnia and how he was after, he saw how he had stood up against the bullies that he was once was a part of. Peter saw how angry he was after he came back from Narnia and he was a boy again and not a King as he was before. He saw himself getting into fights and just being a very annoying person but after meeting with Caspian and letting him have his sword Peter saw how much he had change, it was like a mirror had been put before him just off of the ledge. He saw himself in the private school standing before them talking of the history of a king in class and how much that king had made a difference in what he did and said. Of him debating about the honor one has and disagreeing with a teacher of what morals are and not what society says that they are. Peter remembered how hard he had to control his temper not to bring out the magnificent out of him (wouldn't that had look weird) if he had. But because he had control of himself as he had kept himself in control, when he was a King Peter had earned the respect of that teacher and made a friend of him because of it. Edmund also remembered how he been not a friend to somebody he had picked on but because he had change he had made he became a friend of some of them but also had taken some of his old bully friends and made them think and change because of who had been. What he had become made a difference in others as well, not excluding Eustace as well. "You the Sons of Adam you made a difference not only in Narnia because of the trials you went thru but also in what you went thru in England as well."" Aslan we didn't make that much of a change sometimes well, most of the time, we made things worse" Edmund said Aslan leaned forward and give him a Lion kiss on his forehead. "I think Eustace would disagree with you because you did not see other people stories that were being made just as long as yours and there are still stories been made because of the changes and the choices that you made"." Peter that teacher that you disagreed with saw how you live the life of a King in front of him making him see what honor you gave me and made him think of what was important and what wasn't". "Edmund my son you changed after Jadis and you made the choice to be Just, whether you were in Narnia or in England. To be a person who thought things thru, before making the decisions that you did, it made everybody you came in contact with to notice of what the choices they made to look at thing in a different way". Peter nudged Edmund in the way that only brothers can, to another brother Edmund seem to get a little red in the face of being teased like that, but only his magnificent self could do that. As Edmund and Peter seem to get what Aslan said they could not seem to not want to lean into Aslan himself to lean into his lion self was what they both longed to do and to keep on doing it. But as Aslan started to lead them both away from the ledge they were all on, Edmund look up and saw his cousin Eustace looking uncomfortable in his crown and royal clothes he couldn't seem to stop being who he was" Oi Eustace your crown isn't straight old chap!" Eustace started to straighten it when it was already was, he couldn't help chuckling as Lucy stop him and just saw Eustace rolling his eyes and Edmund thought what a different Eustace was, then what he was before ( before he was just plain useless) maybe Aslan was right whether in small actions or just in being a Just person Aslan was being who HE was in the order of people lives in if everyone's story was being change or was in the process just like his and his brother King Peter. Who knew how much or how little we do in others since we don't know how much we can make or break in somebody's else's. Something he would have to think about in the eternity of Aslan's Country.


End file.
